Maybe
by I'mTheSavior
Summary: Não é exatamente um spoiler, pois acontece depois do livro, mas contém alguns fatos que, para alguém que não leu A Casa de Hades, pode ser um choque.


– Di Angelo?

Ela coreu até ele, a expressão mudando de surpresa para preocupada enquanto reconhecia o rosto do garoto jogado no topo da Colina Meio-Sangue.

– Matar? – gemeu o sátiro.

A garota ao lado deles, trajando uma camiseta roxa escrita SPQR, sentou-se e olhou de cara feia para o protetor.

– Não podemos simplesmente sair por aí matando as pessoas – ela ralhou.

Nico focalizou o rosto da garota a sua frente. Ela era parecida demais com _ele_. O mesmo ar de liderança, o mesmo tom de castanho escuro do cabelo, a mesma instensidade do olhar. Basicamente, uma versão feminina de Percy.

– Thalia – ele expressou seu reconhecimento.

Thalia revitou os olhos como se quisesse dizer "Quem mais seria, senhor zumbi?" e olhou para cima, em direção a estátua.

– Bela bagagem. – Ela virou-se para os dois companheiros do filho de Hades. – Você eu sei que é o sátiro do meu irmão. – Ela fez um movimento em direção do sátiro, em seguida lançou um olhar para a garota. – E você é...

A menina piscou confusa, claramente pensando quem seria o irmão da garota de olhos azuis, mas estendeu a mão mesmo assim.

– Sou Reyna – ela respondeu. – Pretora do Acampamento Júpiter.

Thalia apertou a mão dela.

– Sou irmã do Jason.

Nico e Reyna olharam para ela franzindo a testa, mas não comentaram nada.

– Preciso entregar esta estátua para o responsável por este acampamento – ela disse para os três, enquanto Gleeson Hedge levantava e tirava a poeira dos cascos.

– Eu levo você até Quíron – ele disse. – Mas vamos logo que eu preciso ver uma pessoa.

Reyna deu de ombros e os dois se aproximaram da estátua, cada um pegando uma alça, descendo a colina logo depois. Mas não antes de Reyna lançar um olhar curioso em direção de Thalia.

Nico ainda não se levantara.

– Ei – Thalia se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caira-lhe na testa. – Como você está?

Ele ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado se ele estava bem. Devia estar escrito em sua testa que não estava. Não quando parecia que Percy estava mais firme do que nunca com Annabeth. Ele olhou diretamente para o rosto dela e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Thalia parecia emanar um ar fraternal, como a mãe, a irmã ou a namorada de alguém.

– Acho que caí de mau jeito – ele respondeu simplesmente, o que era verdade, ao invés de dizer que estava apaixonado por um cara que nunca iria notá-lo.

– Vamos dar um jeito nisso – ela levantou e ofereceu a mão para ele.

Nico aceitou a ajuda e içou-se para cima, cambaleante. Thalia passou um dos braços pelos ombros dele e ajudou-o a descer a colina em direção ao chalé 13. Ele não gostava de ser tocado, mas surpreendeu-se novamente por não tentar se desviar do toque. Sem pensar, passou um braço pela cintura fina da garota e corou, mas ela pareceu nem notar.

Por que estou corando?, ele se perguntou.

– Artemis não vai ficar brava por você estar assim, hmm, tão perto de mim? – ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o horizonte.

– Saí da Caçada – respondeu. – Bem, tecnicamente fui expulsa. Artemis alegou que não cumpri minha promessa de manter-me longe de garotos. Mas que, como fui uma boa caçadora, ela não me puniria, só tiraria minha imortalidade. Francamente, o único garoto com quem eu mantinha contato frequentemente era o meu irmão.

Nico não soube o que responder, então mudou o rumo da conversa.

– Seu irmão, Jason, desde quando você o conhece?

– Desde quando ele nasceu. Temos a mesma mãe.

– Humm. Sendo assim, seu sobrenome também é Grace?

– Sim – ela respondeu cautelosamente.

Ele sorriu.

– Então quando você era pequena você era uma Gracinha?

Ela estreitou os olhos e olhou de lado para ele.

– Nada de piadinhas, Di Angelo.

– Mas foi engraçado – ele ecolheu os ombros, desculpando-se.

Ela soltou um sorrizo relutante.

– Talvez. Mas não é só porque você está parecendo um cadáver andando que estou te chamando de The Walking Dead.

Uma sonora gargalhada esplodiu do peito de Nico; era a primeira vez que fazia isso desde que saira do Hotel & Cassino Lotus.

– Estou tão mal assim? – brincou. – Por que não me avisou antes?

– Não quis ser indelicada – ela riu com ele.

Ninguém, nunca, havia feito Nico rir com tão poucas palavras. Era uma sensação deliciosa, esquecer que era um filho de Hades e permitir-se ser feliz no acampamento como um semideus normal. Thalia foi a única pessoa que o fez sentir que ainda havia esperança, que ele um dia poderia se encaixar naquele lugar.

– Lar, doce lar – ela disse ao pararem em frente ao chalé de Hades, arrancando outra risada dele. Aquele chalé poderia ser várias coisas, menos doce. Ela o ajudou a subir os degraus e parou em frente a porta. – Está entregue – disse tirando o braço dos ombros dele.

Nico ficou olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Um obrigado, talvez? Por tê-lo ajudado e ter sido tão legal com ele? As bochechas dela ficaram rosadas e ela pigarreou, tirando delicadamente, mas com firmesa, o braço de Nico que, ele percebeu tardiamente, ainda estava em sua cintura. Thalia deu um passo para trás.

Ele não parou de olhar para ela.

– Por que não entra e descansa um pouco? – ela perguntou desconcertada. – Vou buscar um pouco de ambrósia para você.

Ele assentiu, mas não se mexeu. Com o rosto contra a luz e os raios solares repartindo-se envolta, formando uma forma quase angelical, Thalia estava lhe proporcionando, provavelmente, uma das visões mais belas que ele já tivera.

– Deveria descançar, Nico – ela falou usando sua autoridade de filha de Zeus. Virou-se e desceu os degraus, caminhando rapidamente em direção a Casa Grande.

Nico entrou em seu chalé escuro e jogou-se na cama, agradecido pelo colchão moldar-se ao seu corpo.

Talvez Afrodite tenha sentido pena dele. Talvez Thalia tê-lo encontrado não tenha sido mera coincidência do destino. Talvez ele ainda possa ter esperança. Talvez o Acampamento Meio-Sangue venha a ser sua casa, afinal.


End file.
